


Innocent Until Proven

by choirofangels



Series: Daddy's Cop [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Twink!Cas, limited plotline, omega!cas, wolfy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirofangels/pseuds/choirofangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen year old Castiel Novak is an omega working for the police force. He's called into work on the day he's going through the worst heat he's had since being a teenager to interview a one Mr. Dean Winchester, gorgeous alpha extraordinaire professing complete innocence. He puts Castiel off doing his job properly and the additional tags ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Until Proven

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what universe this is set in. Kind of a wolfshifter AU where people live their lives as humans but can wolf out if they want, though the moon helps?
> 
> All mistakes are mine. A thank you to the SPN fandom for making me realise I am one kinky sonofabitch.

'We need you here to question a suspect.' Zachariah barks down the phone.

'But it's my day off,' Castiel argues, sounding a little pathetic even unto himself.

'You need this experience, Novak. Rookies don't argue. Get down here now and take tomorrow off.'

'Yes, sir.' Castiel acquiesces, sighing when his boss hangs up the phone.

He sulks all the way to his room, picking his uniform out of the wardrobe and changing, whining a little to himself when he bends to put his socks on and the cheeks of his ass slide against one another.

He's in heat and this month it's worse than ever. It's not usually such a big problem, so long as he takes his meds and makes sure not to get too sexually frustrated. Most of the cops he works with are betas anyway, the alphas having moved on to bigger and better things, so they tend not to bother him; his smell isn't as obvious to them.

He fixes his tie, checks his shirt, grabs his coat and, checking he's all set to leave, takes a large stride towards the door of his apartment, letting out a long, quiet groan. He can feel a large bead of slick leak out of himself; what the hell is wrong with him this month?! He growls at the universe, turning back to change his underwear, again, doubling up just to be sure.

Chain smoking in his car all the way down to the station is his best remaining hope; maybe the smoke will mask some of his scent. It hasn't been this bad since he was sixteen. Now, almost four years later, though he hasn't changed much physically, his ridiculous omega drive has calmed down; or so he had thought, anyway.

He pulls up to work fifteen minutes later, locks his car and stares up at the station, hoping this will be quick and painless.

Zachariah doesn't say anything to Castiel when he walks in, the dick, just slams the file into his chest with one of his trademark Get The Job Done looks and stalks off in search of something. Probably doughnuts.

Castiel sighs, walking to the interrogation room as he reads. The suspect in question is a one Mr. Dean Winchester, suspect of armed robbery, vehemently professing his innocence. He's six foot one, a hundred and seventy five pounds–

\- he opens the door -

-and absolutely fucking _stunning_.

Dean inhales deeply from the chair he's cuffed to, tasting the air around him. His eyes lock on the omega instantly. Castiel watches his pupils dilate with interest, his lips part just slightly to inhale through his mouth, the shift in his biceps as he clenches his fists together, jump in his jaw as it clenches.

Just wonderful. Dean Winchester is an alpha, and not only that, he might well be the most beautiful alpha Castiel has ever _seen_. It just so happens that said adonis of an alpha is handcuffed in a very small room with him while he's going through the worst heat in three years. He is a _police officer_. He has to remain _professional_.

Right.

This is not his lucky day.

'Hello Mr. Winchester,' he greets curtly, sitting opposite the accused. 'My name is PC Castiel Novak and I am here to interview you. Is there anything you'd like to say before we formally begin?' Introducing himself is the easy part, it's practically a script by now. He ignores the way Dean shifts to rearrange himself, licks his lips or has a trademark wolfish smirk on his face.

He shakes his head at first, in answer to Castiel's question, then asks 'dude, are you for real?'

Castiel sighs and summons the best questioning look he can muster. He's knows where this is going.

'You're tellin' me you're a real bona fide police officer? How old are you, kid?' Dean's incredulous.

'I'm nineteen years old, Mr. Winchester, and to add to that point I'll gladly remind you that you're the one in handcuffs. So, if you'll kindly co-operate that would be wonderful; and if you've got nothing to hide then we can all go home.' Castiel is flustered and it's coming out in his speech and mannerisms, shuffling Dean's file around on the desk and setting out the tape recorder. He can't _help it_ , he's at work on his day off stuck in a cramped room with no windows, a gorgeous potential criminal and he's at least half-hard under the desk.

'Would you like a lawyer present?' he asks the alpha, mind swimming.

Dean shakes his head.

'Alright.' Castiel presses 'record' on the tape player, reads out his name, then Dean's – earning him a cheeky wink because Dean is a _bastard_ and it makes Castiel almost stutter – the date and suspected charge.

'You're wasting your time anyway. I'm innocent.' Dean declares before Castiel can begin the interview. He shoots Castiel the first challenging look since the omega had walked in the room. The tragic thing is, Castiel wants nothing more than to rise to his challenge, so long as he's beaten and made to behave.

He swallows, shifting on his chair a little. He's really not on his game today. 'What makes you say that, Mr. Winchester?'

'Check your CCTV footage, dude, I swear. The guy who owns the store told you it wasn't me. I even saw the real perp, alright, he took off before you guys came in and started messing everything up. I went in to buy some pie. Do I look like the kinda guy who'd let himself get arrested when buying some goddamn _pie_?'

Castiel's learned that you can't really judge a person based on what he looks like, but Dean's either a convincing psychopath or, Castiel admits to himself, he might have a point.

Whatever compels him to do it, he nods, pauses the interview there, and checks the CCTV.

Sure enough, after two hours of zooming in on footage from the robbery, arguing and swearing, Uriel and Gabriel are in Zachariah's office being lectured about the problems that arise when you arrest the wrong person. Which leaves Castiel the only person in the station who has the jurisdiction to let Dean go.

'In light of new evidence, we believe you to be innocent, Mr. Winchester,' he tells the floor back in the interrogation room. If Dean is in front of him, that's just coincidence. 'You're free to go.'

'Why thank you, uh- Castiel, isn't it?' Dean stalks around the interview table, stopping in the doorway next to him. Castiel nods, unable to meet his eyes, alpha scent emanating off him in waves of lust and interest. He chuckles a little to himself watching Castiel slowly blush under his curious scrutiny.

Castiel doesn't move, doesn't think anything except what the blaring sound of a police car on an emergency call sounds like and after what feels like a life sentence, Dean exhales and leaves without another word.

There's a French film at home with Castiel's name all over it and he is ready to leave like yesterday. He's packed all his things up and is ready to go and, more likely, jerk off until he can't see, when Zachariah yells his name.

He swears under his breath, turning and painting a false smile onto his face.

'The guy we had in custody earlier, Winchester,' he says, gesticulating so Castiel knows to nod to show that he's on the same page. 'Where's the tape where you asked him about the perp?'

Castiel's stomach plummets through the floor.

 _Fuck_.

'I didn't, sir,' Castiel mumbles. 'It was a genuine mistake, won't happen again.'

Zachariah's eyes widen with abhorrent shock. 'Novak, he was a key witness to a stick-up robbery. So key, in fact, he was arrested for it. _How could you forget_?'

'I'm sorry, sir,' is all Castiel can say. Really. All he can say. He's not far gone enough to know that 'I'm sorry, sir, I was too busy thinking what it would be like to sit on his face because I'm in heat you insensitive prick' isn't a bit – you know – suicidal.

'Go to his house,' Zachariah orders, punctuating a little between words to show he's really had enough now. 'Find out any and all details. Call Gabriel and tell him. Go home. Come in on Monday and don't forget to bring your brain with you!'

With that, he storms back into his office, slamming the door and shutting the blinds. Apparently all his staff have proven unsatisfactory today.

Castiel doesn't care.

He has to go visit Dean.

He has to see Dean again.

While he's on duty.

Again.

Today.

 _Fuck_.

\- * -

This is such a bad idea. This is the worst idea in a history of considerably bad ideas.

Castiel swallows weakly and knocks twice.

The steadfast resolve was made on the way here that he will act like a decent human being despite any and all urges he probably will experience. He will not throw himself at this _perfectly gorgeous beautiful_ man, no, he will be respectful and appropriate at all times and feel all the better for it.

He prays Dean will be out and he'll just have to come back.

'Hang on!' he hears from inside. 'Butt naked here, hang on!'

Holy shit.

Moments later, Dean opens the door, all tousled hair and enigmatic smirking and Castiel wants to bite on his fist and whine because the alpha's definition of clothed is, apparently, boxer shorts. There's so much bare skin on show he has to physically restrain himself from reaching out and touching.

'PC Novak,' Dean greets silkily, leaning against the door frame. 'And what can I do for you?'

A moment beats by where Castiel just forgets to answer like an idiot. 'I was asked to come by and ask you a few fairly routine follow-up questions about the crime you witnessed earlier today, the one which you were taken into the police station for, where we met... Earlier', he rambles, nervous as hell out of his comfort zone, forcing himself to look at the space behind Dean's head. He sucks on his own tongue to stop himself from talking.

'I know the one.' he replies, voice practically a purr. 'Nobody said sorry for accusing me, by the way.'

'On behalf of the police force-' Castiel starts but Dean cuts him off, chuckling to himself. A joke Castiel doesn't understand, perhaps.

'Why don't you come in?' he invites, stepping back to allow Castiel into his apartment.

'Thank you,' he mumbles, bowing his head and stepping past into the flat.

Dean's apartment is laced with alpha scent, from the carpet to the sofa to the kitchen to the faint yet stronger smells coming from down the hall. It's everywhere. Castiel bites on his tongue and consciously contracts the muscle in his ass. He barely notices any details about the place, senses focused and sharp on Dean. He sits on the sofa, crossing his legs and pulling a notepad from his back pocket.

Dean pulls up a chair from the adjoining kitchen, coming to sit opposite, a low coffee table separating them. 'Ask away,' he tells Castiel and apparently he's not going to bother putting any more clothes on. Castiel wants to ask him to, he really does, somewhere, but he can't bring himself to do it. 'I'm all yours, Cas.'

He looks up at Dean, eyes wide, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and chewing nervously. 'Can you remember much about after the incident, before the police arrived?' He studiously looks down at the blank page of his notepad, pen poised and ready to write.

'Not really,' he admits, running a hand through his hair. 'I kind of forgot it all since I saw your pretty face.' Castiel inhales sharply and it makes Dean chuckle again, a low laugh that goes right to the omega's dick. 'Seriously though, naw. The guy took the money, smacked the crap outta me and ran. I came round, cops turned up, I'm running from the scene, you know the rest.'

He nods. 'Can you describe your attacker?'

Dean does, Castiel dutifully scribbling everything down. He asks if Dean knew how much money the man took, which he doesn't.

'Is there any other information you can possibly remember which might aid the police in solving this case?' He asks.

'Nope!' Dean chirps, voice playful. Castiel nods, slipping his notebook into his back pocket.

He swallows, glancing up at Dean who's relaxing back into the chair, erection shameless and obvious at Castiel's eye level.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He has to get out of there. He's technically  _on duty_  for fuck's sake.

Except he can't stop _staring_. Dean is big, it's part of being an alpha or something, and it makes him swallow reflexively. He stands, muttering something about thank you very much and having to leave, making a bolt for the door.

That's when he smells it and he knows, he _knows_ Dean does too. Gingerly, closing his eyes and holding in a breath, he feels the back of his suit pants.

They're soaked. So is Dean's couch. He grimaces, inhaling through his nose. It's so fucking embarrassing. Dean doesn't even have to say anything, just throws him a questioning smirk. Castiel is rooted to the ground, eyes fixed on the dark stain left on Dean's sofa.

'I am so sorry,' he breathes, voice quiet, not moving. The smell of his own desperation is mixing with alpha scent and it's overpowering. Every single cell in his body is telling him to give in, go to his alpha, be claimed because this is what he _needs_.

Dean shakes his head, moving to stand in front of Castiel. 'It's okay,' he soothes, running a hand through Castiel's hair and tugging. 'D'you want anything else from me?' Dean moves an inch closer, the omega's fingers brushing against his erection and it twitches under the light touch.

Castiel feels the shift from his mind to his body when he gives in. He sinks to his knees, nose pressing up against Dean's hard cock. The scent is so strong he could come from this alone, but he wants more.

'I want-' he whimpers. 'I need-'

He pulls Dean's boxers down to his ankles, looking up at him, baby blues drowning in black lust, before pressing a kiss to the base of his dick, one of Dean's hands still experimentally tugging his hair. His eyes flutter closed, long eyelashes batting against his cheeks as he sticks out his pretty little pink tongue and licks the bulge where Dean's knot has already started to form.

The alpha tilts his head back and groans. 'Fuck yeah baby boy, is that what you want?'

Castiel's dick twitches in his pants at the pet name and he nods, _yes yes more than anything_.

'That's a pretty little mess you left on my couch, baby,' Dean growls, petting him. 'Did you forget your underwear this morning?'

'I'm wearing two pairs,' Castiel whines, lips brushing feather-light against Dean's dick as he talks. 'I'm just so _wet_.'

'I can smell that,' the alpha chuckles, pulling Castiel to his feet before picking him up and holding him like he weighs almost nothing; he wraps his legs around Dean as he's carried to the bedroom. 'Come on. Got plans for you, gorgeous,' Dean purrs in his ear, making his hips roll shamelessly against Dean's hard stomach. Yes yes _fuck_ yes.

The bed isn't anywhere close to being made, quilt balled up across one corner, damp stains on the sheets. When Dean sees him notice them he isn't embarrassed, whispering into Castiel's ear 'they're your fault. I came home and thought about what I want to do to you, and now you're going to press your face in my come while I fuck your slick little hole.'

That's all Castiel can take. He nods, scrambling out of Dean's arms, bending over the side of the bed, ass in the air and nose in one of the fresher damp spots. He doesn't care about kissing, they can do that later, right now what he needs is hard and fast and no fucking mercy. He pulls his pants and boxers down at the same time, presenting himself like an offer no alpha could ever refuse.

Dean moans, Cas looking back to see him staring at his wet, pink hole. It spasms, leaking white slick down his balls and it's singularly the best thing Dean has ever seen.

'Fuck Cas' he groans, tugging on his balls until he's sure he's not going to come from watching Castiel's ass flutter. 'That's so fucking hot.' Dean moves closer, pressing his torso against Castiel's back and whispers in his ear 'you gonna be nice and loud like a good boy while I fuck you?'

Castiel nods, biting his lip, eyes fluttering closed. 'Can I call you Daddy?' he asks in a small voice, words slipping out unchecked. He feels Dean's dick twitch against the small of his back, drop of precome dripping on the base of his spine, hears him swallow.

Dean should _not_  be turned on by that but fuck it he is and now he wants to hear nothing else in the world. 'Course you can,' he replies, voice low and hoarse. 'You're so perfect, my dirty little boy.'

There's no resistance when he slides a finger in, just a gasp from Castiel – quiet _fuckme fuckme_  – so he pulls out and slips another in straight after. A couple of thrusts and a brush against Castiel's prostate makes him beg Dean for a third – 'I _want_  you Daddy _more_  please want your cock so big and hard in my ass Daddy fuck me _please_ ' – he slips in a third, watching Castiel's pink hole stretch, just for him.

He fucks him like that for a while, eliciting mewls and a filthy litany of curses and moans as Dean assaults his prostate. Castiel's so lubed up and begging for him that he's fucking himself on them, moaning shamelessly with his head tilted back.

Dean has to tug on his balls twice because, fuck, he's so far gone for this guy and he knows he won't last long.

That doesn't matter much, though, because as soon as he presses the head of his cock into Castiel, the omega takes over, fucking himself between Dean's cock and the mattress at a speed and ferocity which makes Dean's knot swell so hard and so fast it almost hurts.

'So _big_ ,' Castiel moans, squeezing his eyes shut. He bucks back, meeting Dean's thrusts harder, crying out for more – 'fuck me with your fucking cock' – he licks the wet patch on the bed and it makes Dean's hips stutter because _shit_  that's hot.

'Do you like that?' Dean growls, fingers bruising into Castiel's hips, pulling him back onto his cock. 'Gonna make you come, Cas – you're so beautiful – _shit_  Cas gonna fill you up so good.'

'FuckDaddyfuckDaddy _please_ pleasefuck,' Castiel lets out a long, loud moan, clenching down around his alpha's cock. He comes when Dean spills into him the first time, filling him up and increasing the pressure in his ass, his dick twitching every time Dean spills more come into him, making him moan and curse and grab the sheets between his fingers, back arching like a fucking ballet dancer.

' _Cas_ ,' Dean moans, hips twitching and jutting against his ass, his knot holding him in. 'Jesus, baby boy, you're amazing. I almost bit you.'

'Mm,' he responds, sandwiched between Dean and the soft mattress. He almost says 'you should have' but thinks better of himself. They're being slaves to their hormones, to smells and pheromones; Castiel knows when he's not in heat Dean probably won't even look at him twice.

Eventually they manoeuvre themselves onto the bed, spooning but still knotted, Dean's fingers twirling Castiel's messy dark hair.

'Do you have to get back to work?' Dean asks eventually, quietly, making Castiel's stomach drop.

He may as well make the most of this, then. 'No, today was meant to be my day off.' He smiles to himself. 'Kind of glad I called in, though,' he admits.

'I'll say,' Dean agrees, pulling him impossibly closer. 'C'mere baby, Daddy wants a nap.'

Castiel giggles and hums, pushing against him. The knot in his ass is making his heat subside, for now, occasional twinges in his dick from movement either inside or outside of him. Still, it's not enough to stop him slowly falling asleep with Dean.

When he wakes up, Dean is gone. It's dark outside and Castiel almost panics about being abandoned but he's still in Dean's apartment, the smell of him everywhere. He stands gingerly, legs still a little weak, finding the bathroom and washing himself up. He feels completely ridiculous in just his work shirt and tie, but both pairs of underwear and his suit trousers are nowhere to be found.

He sticks a head around the door and calls cautiously 'Dean?'

'That's Daddy to you, sleepyhead.' Dean corrects, walking back to the bedroom and meeting him in the hallway. Castiel pulls a face like he thinks the alpha is mocking him. Dean smiles in response, shaking his head and pulling Castiel closer to him, hiding kisses in his hair. 'You're so beautiful, baby boy. I'm all over that Daddy shit, you kinky son-of-a-bitch.' Castiel beams, loosening up a little. 'I put your pants in the wash,' Dean tells him 'so go pick some slacks and a t-shirt outta my room. Sammy'll be over in a minute.'

'Sammy?' Castiel asks cautiously.

'Sam. My brother. Go! I don't want him seeing your junk,' he crowds all up into Castiel's space. 'Because it's mine now.'

Castiel nods and obeys, head swimming as he digs through Dean's closet for clothes. It's his police training kicking in, sure, but how does he know Dean hasn't just invited this guy here to use him? He could have called while Castiel was still sleeping, told him to come round because there's an omega twink here in heat and begging for it. His pants were in the wash so he couldn't have left. It could all just be an act.

He's fairly spooked himself when he walks back into the kitchen, thoughts having completely run away with him, and it must show on his face because Dean frowns. 'What's up baby boy?' He puts his arms around Castiel, resting his chin on his head.

Castiel opens his mouth and closes it again a couple of times before sighing and admitting 'being in heat makes me feel vulnerable'. He looks up at Dean apologetically.

Dean doesn't laugh at him, though, a gentle smile on his face. 'Sam's coming in from Stanford, Cas, he goes to college there and we've had this planned for weeks. Only you showed up first and now I don't want you to leave.' He ruffles Castiel's hair then looks into his eyes earnestly. Something about the forest green and gold makes Castiel think he can really trust this man. 'You can hide in my bedroom if you want to, baby, I won't even tell Sam you're here.' Castiel chews on his lip, considering it for the briefest of moments. 'He's already mated, if that's what you're worried about. Her name is Jess.'

'So, he won't hurt me?' Castiel feels so pathetic and distrusting and it's horrible.

'I'm never going to let anything hurt you,' Dean soothes, stroking up and down his back. 'I'm looking after you now.'

'Mmm,' Castiel smiles, nosing into Dean's shirt.

When Sam arrives moments later with a case full of beer and a huge grin on his face because of being with his brother again, they order pizza and watch a Chuck Norris movie marathon. Castiel doesn't really understand the appeal, but he loves how happy the movies make Dean, laughing at them both when they get into one heated discussion after another.

The night passes without incident and the weirdest thing is that Castiel doesn't feel like he's a stranger to either of them at all. He's felt like an outcast with some of his friends before but this? This is perfect. He sits at Dean's feet on the floor, Sam on the couch next to him, letting Dean play with the wisps of his hair. It makes him shiver every now and again, but if Sam notices he doesn't say anything.

When Sam gets up to leave, Castiel wonders what he was ever scared of. He's had it ingrained into him since birth that you have to be cautious if you're an omega, even in heat, don't get yourself stuck in awkward situations because you're the one who's going to end up in trouble. He remembers the look on his father's face when he'd come of age and the doctor pronounced him omega; he wasn't disappointed like some fathers are, but he'd looked so worried it had scared Castiel for a long time.

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't realise that Sam's at the door, hugging his brother goodbye and waving to him with a huge smile. Castiel stands awkwardly, smiling and waving goodbye too.

Sam leaves with promise of another visit in a few weeks. Dean turns to Castiel, making his stomach swoop. There's a hunger in his eyes that kickstarts an urge in Castiel that he wants nothing more than to satisfy.

'You're staying,' Dean tells him. 'I mean, you can, right?'

Castiel considers for a split second before nodding and biting the pad of his thumb. 'Yes, Daddy.'

\- * -

Two months later, Castiel's walking into the forest, full moon pulling on his skin. He's not allowed to work during these days, even though he knows how to resist turning – he's been taught how ever since he was a pup – his youth is against him. It's police policy for anyone under twenty-five to take these mandatory nights off for safety precautions. Though, usually, these nights are boring for him, he doesn't complain. It gives him a chance to have some time to himself without being called in unexpectedly.

He signs in with the warden who allows him into the large open area, fields and trees restricted by an electric fence. Miles and miles for wolves to run without hurting anyone or being bothered at all. He strips himself of his clothes and stashes them in a ball, saturated in his scent, they'll be there to return to in the morning.

He rolls his shoulders and inhales, letting the moon pull far enough for him to change, morphing into a small, black omega with bright blue eyes. He already knows Dean is here, he'd been able to smell him as soon as he walked in, but now with his wolf scent Dean's smell is ten times stronger. He takes off at a run, howling and yapping in excitement, past the clearing and through an acre of fields, sniffing, tracking, running. He runs faster the closer he gets, spurred on by Dean's howl.

Then something moves in the trees and Castiel trots to a stop.

Dean is big, even for an alpha, dark blonde and standing. Patiently waiting.

Castiel takes off towards him, jumping around him and nuzzling at his mouth. Dean snuffles his nose in the omega's fur, playfully biting at his snout. Castiel rolls over onto his back when Dean stands over him, exposing his soft underbelly and looking up at him. In return he gets a soft bite on the ear and, when he rolls back onto his stomach, Dean pins him.  
Human life means nothing when you're a wolf. It doesn't matter what your better thoughts are or your insecurities. Nature takes over.

Dean bites the back of his neck, hard enough to draw blood. Castiel whimpers with the pain, a soft tongue licking at his wounds a moment later. Something shifts in his entire being. Beyond being human, beyond being wolf. He belongs to Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever uploaded anywhere so constructive criticism would be nice. There's more where that came from if you like my style; I'm just putting this out to get a feel for whether I can write or not.
> 
> I have more ideas for this series, but we'll see.
> 
> I don't as yet have a beta. If you'd like to (mutually) beta stories, send me a message.
> 
> [I made a writing tumblr.](http://choir-of-angels.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Weekend Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517786) by [narrativeimperative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrativeimperative/pseuds/narrativeimperative)




End file.
